dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Candi McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)/SDCPM
Below is all the criminal record and psychological profile data that SCALLOP has ever had on Candi McArthur, the original Ciem, as of SCALLOP being decommissioned in 2060. Recorded entries Candi's juvie bio - State of Indiana Multiversal statistics See also: Ciem in various media A version of Candi has been arrested between Prime and Cataclysmic Geroshas upwards of around 20 times, give or take. * The first instance was in Gerosha Prime, following Denny Levens being captured by L1 the Llama. She was not dressed in the best of outfits, and went into labor in an alleyway. The child lived only a few minutes. Covered in blood and utterly miserable, Candi began wandering around downtown in a gaze. An officer mistook her for a prostitute, and also was disturbed by her being covered in blood. Candi spent a night in jail, and was cleaned up. Her godfather Imaki Izuki bailed her out and helped her get her life in order. * Despair Candi gets herself captured to improve her and Donte's chances of stopping Arfaas' doomsday ship. Since Ciem 2 was never written for that variation of the narrative, it remains unknown if she ever would have been in trouble with the law or not. * Classic Candi gets herself arrested by Merle Hourvitz's henchmen after they take over the Dirbine Police, to improve her chances of learning the details of Duke Arfaas' plans and how to free Donte from Hebbleskin imprisonment. She does this by hacking into the Hebbleskins' network via a library computer, knowing full well that she had no security proxy to protect her location from being discovered. She laments not being as good at it as Miriam, but uses her novice status to her advantage. Her friend Laurie Pegol is not at all amused with Candi's plan to get captured, as it nearly gets Laurie arrested as well. She later winds up doing 2 weeks in jail for her role in breaking Miriam out. She's captured again in Ciem 3, but it turns out to have been a stunt being pulled by Lloyd Kolumn to have the Hebbleskins take her to California. * Comprehensive Candi is mistaken for Miriam in a time of confusion during the beginning events in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede. She later pulls a similar stunt to her Classic counterpart in order to free Donte. Nuclear Crisis and Condemnation see her in a repeat of the plots of 2'' and ''3. Cataclysmic Candi has been captured several times by SCALLOP, twice by Affadidah's goons, twice by Hebbleskins, and a few times by the Houston and Waco police. She is eventually made to serve a sort of "parole," to be "called in" at any time for any reason whether she does anything wrong or not. She remains in this condition for 5 years, before being granted (quasi)-freedom from the system. During the five years, she is expected to give a list of "usual paths" she'll take in a day when not confined to her home. Any deviation could lead to a phone call at SCALLOP staff discretion. An inadequate explanation could lead to being called in. When called in, she is supposed to drive to Houston and meet up with a SCALLOP agent. Before the Icy Finger raids the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center, she is to be escorted to SCALLOP jail for two days following each parole violation. But in 2026, after the Juvenile Center was raided by the Icy Finger, the state of Texas shut down all SCALLOP jails operating within state borders, requiring SCALLOP to outsource its programs to various city jails. Therefore, each violation of normal routine, as determined by SCALLOP staff, leads to Candi being arrested by the police in her home town. However, her stays are usually two-day stays as under SCALLOP jurisdiction. Fines are not usually charged, however. Candi attempts to cooperate with every call-in she gets, minimizing further public arrests. She does, however, get interned for a month due to the Kirby Act. But most of the other Sodality members get interned right along with her. Fortunately for her, she and Pam are among the first to be released home. However, she still has to wait before her tether can be removed. Her original 5-year sentence was to last from 2021-2026. But before she could be declared truly free, she had to return to jail over the Kirby Act. She wasn't set free truly until she'd had the ankle monitor for an additional five years. The day after it was removed, she went into labor and gave birth to John and Dana. See also * SDCPM Category: SDCPM files